Elusive Love
by ReclaimerOfSouls
Summary: Leon and Ada have confessed their feelings for each other. But will this relationship hold? Will they finally have a peaceful life? But one thing's for sure, none of them will leave again. (Rated M for sex but mostly rated T stuff.)


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Leon!" Helena shouted as she tossed Ada's makeup kit to him.

"For the next time you see her"

Thoughts raged across Leon's head. _Ada Wong_, he thought as he recalled their memories together. First, Raccoon City, September 29, 1998. The time she died in his arms, but she was alive. Then, Spain. The G-Virus, Las Plagas, and Ashley, the president's daughter. And then, the underground lab underneath Tall Oaks Cathedral. She also saved him in the Quad Tower in Tatchi. She helped him defeat Simmons, left a helicopter for their escape along with evidence proving their innocence. But there was only one thing that those events had in common. She never stayed. She always left using that grappling gun. That _god-damned grappling gun._ He wanted to destroy it, so that she could stay with him for a while._ Ada, why do you always leave me…._

"Huh. Women"

"You comin' Leon?" Hunnigan asked.

"No, I'm staying. I need some time with myself."

"Ok then, suit yourself."

"Now, a walk in the park might do me some good."

-Ada-

Ada watched Leon going to the park, stalking him. _This feels weird ,_she thought. Yet she knew that she can't hide her feelings for Leon. It was too much. Even though she knew Leon loves her too, she wants to hear those three words come out from his mouth, and be proven and sealed with a passionate kiss. _I wonder what's the taste of his lips _she thought. Perhaps they could even get to the bedroom. Ada's heart raced as she thought of that.

"Well, let's see what's gonna happen, handsome" she said with her trademark smirk as she arrived in the park.

-Leon-

"ahhhh, finally here at the park" Leon said as he enjoyed the gentle breeze and peace, after all he's been through, Simmons, Wesker, and a lot more. Finally he could rest and just enjoy the day. But he noticed something was nobody at the park._ That's weird. This place is always full of people._ He thought to himself. Then he saw a shadow moving from tree to tree.

"Who's there?!" He shouted as he unholstered his gun.

Then, he smelled the intoxicating scent, a _very familiar, intoxicating scent._And then he immediately knew who it was.

"Ada... "He whispered

"Ada! Come out! I know you're there!" Leon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ada was surprised about his shout of her name. But she noticed there were no people at the park except them.

Then she suddenly appeared behind him.

"Well, that was faster than I expected. Hey handsome" She said with a seductive smirk on her lips.

"As secretive as ever Ada. Now tell me what you want or are you just going to put my hopes up and break my heart by leaving?" Leon stated coldly, but Ada fought back the tears.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all"

"No, you want to ask me something."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't make your usual grappling gun escape."

"No, just wanted to see you"

But Leon heard the wavering in her voice.

"Come on Ada, we've known each other for more than 10 years! Am I that hard to trust? Please Ada just for once trust me! TRUST ME GODDAMMIT!" Leon screamed as he punched a tree.

Ada almost cried when she heard him, but fought back the tears.

"Alright then, I... I have a question for you. But you must answer me honestly."

"Do I ever lie to you? You're the one who lies to me." Leon shot back coldly.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Ada said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, i wanna hear it."

Ada blushed a little at his childish reply.

"Ok then, do you believe in love?"

"Yeah, of course I do. What about you?"

"I thought I was the one asking questions here?!"

"Well, sorry i just took the driver's seat and you're along for the ride. So answer my question."

"I... I do. In fact, I'm feeling it right now."

Ada and Leon gazed at each other for what seemed like forever. They could see in each other's eyes the lust, passion, love and care which they held back for a decade. Crossing each other's paths from time to time but they were always on missions. They just had to hold back their wanting for each other until they meet now, those emotions would be set didn't realize they were walking towards each other, then their lips locked in a powerful, passionate kiss. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The falling of the leaves, the ripples in the water, everything paused for a moment. Leon entered Ada's mouth with his tongue and she let out a short moan and they continued to kiss for what seemed like hours, but only for a few minutes. Leon felt Ada's warm lips against his. _I never thought she would taste this good._Leon thought to himself. After they ran out of breath, they broke the kiss.

"Ada...I love"

"You" Ada finished Leon's sentence.

"Leon... can I stay with you for tonight?"

"I would be honored"

"Ever the patriot" She said as she let out a small giggle.

"Ladies first" Leon said as he opened the car door.

"Thanks handsome" she replied with a seductive smile which made Leon blush.

But with Ada's name on the most wanted, she wondered how she and Leon can have a life together. Then she thought that there would only be one way. And it won't be an easy way.

* * *

**So how was it? Reviews, please? I plan to add more chapters but it will be determined by your reviews! ReclaimerOfSouls out.  
**


End file.
